


Floating

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Cosmo - Freeform, Fill, Kinkmeme, M/M, Slash, Swimming, Water, canyoutelli'manaquarius?, miloneedstoneverwearclothesagain, petlar, pylar, sorry - Freeform, swimmingpoolsex, these tags from my lj are ridiculous, wetboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted pool sex, so here is this. Oh yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

Peter had some relatives who owned a pretty nice place up in the Hamptons, and although Gabriel expected them to have acquired such grounds using illegal means, he didn't say anything (after all, it's not like it was a secret that the Petrelli family is a notorious mafia family). They were given an open invitation to use it when the owners were out of town, and for once, Peter actually accepted it, since he had the weekend off.

The house was huge, bigger than the Petrelli mansion where Angela used to live, with a giant pool and a hot tub and a tennis court, among other luxuries. They just sort of hung out and relaxed for the most part their first night there, but when Gabriel woke up in the middle of the night and saw the spot beside him empty, he knew just where to find the missing man.

He stands off to the side and watches as Peter stands at the top of the tallest diving board for a while before running forward and jumping off, forming a perfect flip before falling into the water below.

Peter surfaces and swims to the side, pulling himself half up.

"That explains why you have no trouble throwing yourself off buildings," Gabriel muses, walking over and sitting down cross legged by the ledge Peter was currently balanced on.

The man in question shrugs, forcing little droplets of water to dribble down his shoulders, and Gabriel can't help but trace the movement with his eyes.

"I was on the diving team in high school for one season. I was okay."

"Only okay? I could never get that kind of form. You must have had Olympic hopefuls at your school."

Peter's answering look tells him that yes, he did, thank you, and he quickly shuts up. He's thinking about saying something when suddenly, two hands are put on his shoulders and he's being tugged forward until he's crashing half on top of Peter, but mostly into the water. When he finally gets his head back above water, he glares in Peter's direction.

Peter, for his part, just blinks innocently and says, "Oops."

Gabriel tries to be mad, he really does, but it's so hard when Peter's eyes are sparkling with such amusement and affection, even when he's trying so hard not to smile. Gabriel does the only logical thing and closes the distance between them, tugging Peter close so he can kiss that smirk right off of his face.

He moves so that he's standing up in the water, touching the bottom, and Peter is floating there, anchored by his grip on the other man's shoulders, weightlessness making it much easier.

Gabriel starts to trail kisses down Peter's neck and shoulders, and plants a few perfectly placed bite marks on some freckles that he's never noticed until now. Peter hums in appreciation, shifting so he can hook one leg around Gabriel's hip, gentling persuading him to tilt his face back up so they can kiss some more.

In retrospect, Gabriel should be mortified that they were about to have sex in someone else's pool. It wasn't like doing it in the shower; at least everything went down the drain. No, here, here it just mingled around you-

" _Oh FUCK, Peter-_ "

-His germaphobe tendencies are quickly forgotten when the man in front of him tugs down his pajama bottoms and boxers in one quick motion, wrapping clever fingers around his cock and giving a few careful, measured strokes.

"Okay," he ends up agreeing, and Peter moves off of him just long enough to tug down his swim trunks, leaving them to float off to God knows where else as he effortlessly floats back towards Gabriel, repositioning himself so his legs are wrapped around the taller man's waist and his hands are resting on Gabriel's shoulders. The water moves them just slightly back and forth, and Peter lets out a moan when Gabriel grabs his ass and pushes him forward so that their cocks slide together.

Briefly, he entertains the notion of asking Gabriel to fuck him properly, but he figures he'll have to save that for another time, especially because the water is making them slide together so perfectly that he's not even sure he'll last much longer.

He ends up wrapping his arms around Gabriel's neck for leverage so he can slide up and down against him, groaning when the other man's teeth clamp down on his neck, something that's sure to leave a bruise- Not that Peter cares, of course.

Gabriel ends up sliding a hand between them, wrapping around the both of them and jerking quickly, adding more friction since the water was making everything entirely too slick, and it's not long before Peter's whole body tenses and he comes, followed quickly by Gabriel.

Peter sighs contently before untangling himself from the taller man and flopping unceremoniously onto his back so he can just float for a while.

"You know what you're floating in, right?"

Peter ignores Gabriel, reaching a hand out to splash him when he tries to get out of the pool and ends up laughing as the other man manhandles him out of it and back into the house, where he is none too subtly pushed in the direction of the shower.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Peter teases, holding a hand underneath the spray of the shower.

"Of course I did, but Jesus, I'm not about to go play Marco Polo in my own come, Peter."

Peter rolls his eyes and ducks into the shower.

"Don't be so melodramatic, people do a lot worse things in pools-"

Gabriel pokes his head into the shower, looking just a little ticked but mostly tired.

"Don't remind me. Now can we please just shower and go to bed?"

Peter stands on tip toe and presses a kiss to the very tip of the other man's nose.

"Of course. Although tomorrow, I'm thinking we should give the hot tub a try..."

He doesn't hear the reply since he's suddenly being crowded against the shower wall, although he suspects it's something along the lines of _Peter Petrelli, you manipulative bastard_.

He doesn't mind the insult one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
